Imperfect Perfection
by Pinkie the Butt-Hurter
Summary: "Under then new marriage act you were found  unmarried and your name was submitted to the Ministry of Magic's Magical Marriage Committee. We are pleased to inform you that you were compatible with Mr. Draco Malfoy with a match of 93%." Oh, goody.
1. Chapter 1

__**Hermione's POV**

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Under then new marriage act you were found unmarried and your name was submitted to the Ministry of Magic's Magical Marriage Committee. We are pleased to inform you that you were compatible with Mr. Draco Malfoy with a match of 93%. You must be married by the twenty-ninth of March. _

_Wishing you well,_

_Malory Hufer _

_Magical Marriage Committee_

_M.O.M._

It was the seventh time I read it, but it still came as a slap in the face. Me, Hermione Jean Granger, marrying Draco Malfoy. Just the thought of it made me want to vomit.

"W-who are you paired up with?" Ginny asked nervously, having not opened her letter yet. She was absently stroking the delivery owl, who seemed irritated at not having been paid yet.

"Er...you first."

"'_Miss Ginevra Weasley, under the new..._' Blah blah blah..." She gasped. "_'We are pleased to inform you that you were compatible with Mr. Ernie Macmillian with a match of 87%_'!" She looked at me, disgusted. "Ernie! Remember that pompous Hufflepuff from the D.A.?" She groaned. "Who's yours?"

I glanced down at the parchment once more, dreading having to tell my best friend the horrid news that beheld my eyes. Scrunching up my nose in frustration, I reluctantly said, "A 93% match with Draco Malfoy." Ginny gasped and I nodded glumly. "I can't believe I have to spend my whole life with that ferret! I can't even stand being a mile away from him and now I have to marry him?"

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Ginny said sympathetically. "But if you think about it...Hermione Malfoy does sound pretty good." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Ginny to think of that at a time like this!

"Thanks, Gin," I sarcastically said. "That makes me feel loads better. Just...what am I gonna tell Ron?" Ron and I weren't a really declared couple as Ginny and Harry had been, but we were still together in a way. I didn't know how I was going to break it to him.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ginny said sympathetically, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay." I smiled sadly and said, "Thanks, Ginny." I sighed. "Maybe it won't be so bad, marrying Malfoy. Maybe after all these years he's changed."

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

"What do you mean I got paired up with that filthy Mudblood!" I yelled. Mosty, the house elf who brought me the letter, cowered at my rage.

"M-Mosty is s-sorry, M-Master Malfoy," she squeaked. "M-Mosty just delivers the letter as she is t-told, sir." With that, she scampered off, her small towel bouncing on her head.

"I can't believe this!" In my fury, I punched through the wall I was standing beside. My fist went straight through it, leaving a gaping hole. I carelessly repaired it with my wand and put my hand to my forehead.

Granger...Granger..._Granger!_ How could I have a 93% match with _Granger?_ She was a Mudblood!

As I was fuming, an owl flew in the window with a letter in it's beak. I snatched the letter from it and saw my name written in perfect manuscript. Granger...

_Malfoy,_

_I am quite sure you received a letter from the Ministry saying we are to be wed. And if not, you're in for a right nasty shock when you read the beginning of this letter. _

I fought back a snicker at these words.

_Anyways, since we haven't seen each other since our years at Hogwarts, I was wondering if you perhaps might enjoy having tea with me?Whether you'd enjoy it or not, I expect to see you at Evelyn's Tea Shop at two this afternoon. _

_Until then,_

_Hermione Granger_

I crumpled up the letter in my fist, trying to calm down. Hermione Granger! How could some stupid gits match me up with _her?_

"Tolly!" I shouted_. _A small house elf instantly appeared at my feet.

"Yes, Master?"

"I need you to get me my traveling cloak," I informed her. "I'm going out to tea." Tolly bowed deeply and disappeared with a _pop!_

When she returned, I slipped into the cloak and set off into the chilly afternoon, heading in the direction of Evelyn's Tea Shop.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: There it is! Lil' short, I know, but I shall update soon! My first attempt at a Dramione...hope ya love it!**

**-La Chica De Ojos Azules**

**AKA: Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco's POV**

I walked into the Evelyn's to find Granger sitting at a table, looking around, though she hadn't yet seen me. I got the best idea. I quickly ducked so she wouldn't spot me, and crept up behind her. Just as she looked back toward the door, I jumped up and scared her.

"Malfoy, you bloody git!" she screamed, attempting to wipe the tea she had spilled off her blouse. "You could have given me a heart attack!"

"And no one wants that," I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear me. She scowled and said, "Oh, grow up."

"I'll grow up when I want to grow up," I shot back. "You can't boss me around like you do to your little boyfriend Weaselbee."

"Shut it, ferret," she said through clenched teeth. I smirked slightly, noticing I still had the ability to make her angry like that.

"So," I began. "When will our wedding be?" No beating around the bush. Get to the cold facts.

"I dunno," Granger replied. "The sooner the better." I raised an eyebrow. "Not like that," she snapped. "I just want to get the bloody thing over with."

"Agreed," I said. "So, how about next week?" She blinked.

"Next week?" she repeated. "Malfoy, a wedding takes a long time to plan! And I have to call my parents and get a dress and-"

"Do you have a better date in mind?" I asked, chopping through her words. She opened her mouth defensively, but no words came out. "I didn't think so." I cleared my throat importantly. "So, next Saturday?" She opened her mouth, but I didn't let her talk. "Great!" I stood. "I'm going to Floo you later." With that, I walked out the door, leaving her stunned and silent at the table by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

That bloody ferret! Next Saturday? I'd hardly have time to owl my parents by then!

Fuming, I stood and left a galleon on the table for my waiter and walked out the door. I Apparated to the apartment I shared with Ginny and found her just walking in the front door.

"Hey, Gin," I said casually. She pulled off her scarf, her freckled face pink from the cold. "Meet Ernie okay?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, dropping onto the couch beside me. "He grew up fairly well, if I do say so myself."

"How so?"

"Well, remember how he was kinda lanky in school?" I nodded. "Replace all the lank with muscles bigger around then your head."

"Nice," I mumbled distractedly.

"I'll say!" She paused. "How was meeting with the ferret?" I groaned.

"Don't get me started. First he made me spill my tea, then he decided to be immature, then he insulted Ron, then he decided we were to be wed next Saturday."

"Next Saturday?" Ginny repeated, dumbfounded. I nodded glumly.

"Next Saturday," I gravely repeated. Sighing, I got to my feet and said, "Well better head over to the Burrow. Your mum is expecting us, right?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, standing. "Let's go." We both Apparated and I found myself smiling up at the tall building that held so many of my loved ones.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley," I said, hugging Ginny's father, who was outside feeding chickens.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, hugging me back. "And how are you?"

"Fine," I replied. "And yourself?"

"Good and dundy," he sang. I had to fight back a giggle. Mr. Weasley had taken to attempting to use Muggle terms while around me. He usually got them wrong, such as 'smack the hay' instead of 'hit the hay' or 'I'm just lemony' instead of 'I'm just peachy.'

"I think you mean _dandy, _Mr. Weasley," I politely corrected.

"Yes, that," he agreed. I laughed and followed Ginny into the house where Mrs. Weasley was cooking lunch. It all smelled so delicious.

"Hey, Mum," Ginny said, hugging her mother. Mrs. Weasley returned the hug before hugging me, saying, "Hi, Hermione. Goodness, you both look beautiful, don't you?" She went through this every tine we came over.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I said at the same time Ginny said, "Thanks, Mum."

**...**

"So," Fred began. "How about that new marriage law, eh?"

"Oh, yes," Mr. Weasley said, putting down his fork. "Who did you get paired with again, Fred?"

"Luna Lovegood," Fred replied. Ron snorted rudely beside me, so I elbowed him.

"What?" he asked, looking at me.

"Leave Luna alone!" I declared. "She's really nice!"

"Really mental if you ask me," Ron said back. I sighed angrily.

"Did you get a letter yet, Ron?" Billy hurriedly asked. Ron shook his head, slipping his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't believe I need to," he said happily. He looked down at me. "I've been meaning to do this..." He pushed his chair back and knelt down beside my chair. "Hermione Granger...will you-?"

"I've been paired with Draco Malfoy," I said quickly. Everyone but Ginny gaped at me.

"W-what?" Harry gasped. I nodded sadly.

"I got my letter this morning," I said in a quiet voice. "And Ginny's been paired with Ernie Macmillian," I added since I knew Ginny wouldn't admit it any time soon. She looked at me, her soft brown eyes mutinous.

"Goodness!" I loudly said, looking at my wrist, which had no watch on it. "Look at my wrist! I gotta go!" With that, I stood and hurried from the house, leaving everyone behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! Sorry it be a tad itty bitty short. Sorry! OOH! Canya guess the movie I made Hermione quote? PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ IT! I want your suggestions!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's POV**  
>"Hey, Mum," I began, holding the cell phone between my cheek and<br>shoulder uncomfortably. "I have something to tell you."  
>"What is it?" Mum asked. I took a deep breath.<br>"I'm engaged to be married." There was a pause. Then-  
>"Oh, Hermione!" Mum gushed. "This is fabulous! Ronald finally got<br>around to proposing then? That's wonderful!"  
>"No, Mum," I began, "Ron didn't propose. It's-"<br>"Oh, did you propose to him?" Without waiting for an answer, she said,  
>"Now Hermione, that's tacky. Or is that what wizards and witches do?"<br>Again with no pause for my answewr, she said, "Either way, this is  
>great! When's the wedding? June? July? Sometime during the summer?"<br>"Mum, I'm marrying Draco Malfoy on Saturday," I said quickly. There  
>was an uncomfortable, lingering silence after my words.<br>"Oh," Mum said eventually. "Oh. Well, I didn't know you were seeing  
>Draco Malfoy."<br>"I'm not," I replied. "It's a Marriage Law the Ministry's passed. All  
>wizards an witches must be married and...and..." I couldn't bring<br>myself to say it. "...and reproduce by this time next year." Another  
>lingering pause followed my words.<br>"Oh," Mum said again. "Okay...er...I'll call you when I get home from  
>work, then."<br>"Okay. I love you, Mum."  
>"I love you too, Hermione. Goodbye." The line went dead. I sighed and<br>clutched the Muggle device in my hand.  
><strong>Draco's POV<strong>  
>I Flooed into Granger's apartment just as she was shutting some odd<br>thing. It was skinny and black. She squeezed it and let out and angry  
>sigh.<br>"What's that?" I asked, my voice full of genuine interest. She whirled  
>around, obviously shocked at my being there.<br>"It's called a cell phone," she said. I raised my eyebrows. "Muggles  
>use it to contact each other quickly."<br>"Ah," I said. "Why are you using this...cill phon?"  
>"Cell phone," she corrected with an exasperated sigh, "and I was<br>telling my parents I'm getting married to you." Her voice was bitter  
>as she said the last part of this sentence.<br>"Ah," I said again. "Okay. Do you have our wedding planned out?" She  
>looked at me incredulously.<br>"We've been engaged for a day, Malfoy," she said, speaking slowly as  
>it talking to a four year old.<br>"So?"  
>"So," she sighed, "I need more time to plan a wedding, you prat."<br>"How hard can it be?" I scoffed.  
>"Much harder the you'd think!" she exclaimed. "You need to get a<br>caterer, flower arrangements, a priest, a ring barer, a-"  
>"A bear?" I repeated. "I dunno what they have at Muggle weddings,<br>Granger, but in the Wizarding world, we don't have deadly animals at  
>weddings."<br>"Not bear," she snapped, "barer. It's the person that gives us the  
>rings at the altar."<br>"Oh. Then that's fine."  
><strong>Hey ya'll. Sorry it's sorta short. My new mini-laptop, Pigwidgeon, is<strong>  
><strong>dying and such, so I hadto cut it short. I hope you love it otherwise!<strong>  
><strong>And thanks for all the kind reviews. BTW, the quote from last chapter<strong>  
><strong>was from the movie Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, which you must see<strong>  
><strong>if you haven't already. Okay, hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and<strong>  
><strong>a happy new year!<strong>  
><strong>-Nikki<br>**


End file.
